


Fall back, I’ll cover you

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stony Bingo, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, War Veteran Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony steps in when he realises Steve is struggling during a press interview





	Fall back, I’ll cover you

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“[Protection]” [T3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

The first thing he recognised was the insistent tapping to his left. Tony causally looks over to Steve who is the one responsible. It is not the soft drumming you do when you are bored, but a hard scrapping tap that sounds like it would be bruising to the fingers.

He gazes up at Steve’s face and that was the second thing he recognised. His eyes are sharp and focused, pupils dilated. His gaze jumps about the crowd of reporters wildly but kept returning to the exit sign.

The Stiff posture is the third thing he recognised. Steve is sitting so straight it actually looks physically painful. It looks as if he were any tenser he would be tearing muscles in his back.

The forth is the small sharp twitches whenever a camera goes off or when someone asks a question a little too loud.

By the fifth sign, the rather tight breathing, he stops looking for signs.

He recognizes these as he has seen it all in himself. He has all the information he needs.

“Sorry folks, that will be all for today” Tony announces with a large grin when the last question was answered cutting the interview short, leaving no room for another question to be asked. He continues talking, putting on a show as the rest of the team gets up to leave, making sure he has all of the press’s attention.

He sees the look Pepper gives him, but he does not respond. He will explain later. Right now his primary concern is to get Steve out of here and somewhere safe.


End file.
